Give Your Heart A Break
by CAPJHMPAgirl
Summary: Songfic using Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart A Break. Chelseax Vaughn. This is my first songfic so please R&R.


**Note from the author: I do not own harvest moon or this song (Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato). This is my first songfic, so please let me know what you thought of it and/or things I could keep in mind for next time I feel like doing a songfic. Sorry for any errors and hope you all enjoy this :)  
**_  
_

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

"Sabrina, please don't do this." The silver haired cowboy pleaded. " I-I-I love you."

"It's over Vaughn. I don't want to marry you anymore. I love Mark not you." The black haired girl replied.

"Then why would you agree to marry me?" Vaughn asked.

"I thought it would be fun to make Mark go over the edge with jealousy. When he asked me to marry him instead of you, it sounded like a better deal." Sabrina explained. "Bye Vaughn." she said , rushing toward her father's mansion. The lonely cowboy held back his tears and headed towards the Diner. He sat at the usual corner table and sulked.

_Why was I so stupid to think Sabrina could ever love me? How could anyone love me and why was I so foolish to love anyone?_ He thought to himself. Suddenly the door opened and the cowboy looked up. Standing in the doorway was a strange girl. She was rather on the small size, with a bright red bandana in her chestnut hair. She glanced his way and walked over.

"Hello. My name is Chelsea. I'm new to the islands." she said brightly. The young girl noticed the cowboy's dampened demeanor and sat down at his table in hopes of cheering him up. "Is something the matter?" she asked softly. He stared at her blankly. She made him feel strangely calm.

"Let's just say I'm never going to mess around with love again." he stated.

_Now here we are_

_So close yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

A year later, Vaughn walked Chelsea home after having dinner together at the Diner. A light rain started to fall just as they approached the inn that Chelsea stayed at. Their eyes locked, neither wanting to say goodbye. The cowboy leaned in towards the young brunette, but quickly pulled away and headed off, leaving the young girl alone in the rain. The girl wondered to herself. _What did I do wrong this time? Doesn't he realize I love him? Does he not love me? I won't hurt him, not like Sabrina did._

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

The brunette paced back and forth in her room. "Vaughn, I love you… nah too bold. What about Vaughn I know the last time you were in a relationship it didn't go so well, but I want you to give us a chance. No that's just silly. Grrrrrrrrr. How do I tell him how I feel? I love him, but he's too scared to love anyone." She thought out loud. She then laid on her bed, stuffing her pillow in her face groaning.

_On Sunday you went home alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, my love_

_But you did not reply_

Days later through the window of Chen's shop, the spirited brunette saw the cowboy walking towards the boat, staring at the ground. _Is he crying_? The girl thought. _I should see what's wrong._ The girl exited the shop, but was too late; the boat was heading out to sea. She turned to head home, when out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of pink. Chelsea stared at the smirking girl. _Sabrina? What did she do?_ The brunette rushed to the inn, asking to use its telephone. She dialed the cowboy's number only to hear his voicemail.

"Hey Vaughn, its Chelsea. How are you? I didn't get to say bye to you today. Give me a call back." She said to the recorder. The girl waited patiently for a call back, but it never came.

_The world is ours if we want it_

_We can take it if you just take my hand_

_There's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

The cowboy walked towards the beach reluctantly to meet with Chelsea. She had asked him yesterday to meet her there. After ignoring her calls and more than a year of dealing with his gruffness, she still stuck by him. He just didn't understand why a girl like her would waste her time trying to be his friend. Somewhere inside of him he knew his true feelings, but they were buried in grief. He saw the girl and gave her a meek smile. She smiled back, but more brightly. She turned to face the ocean. "Isn't the sunset so pretty?" she asked. Vaughn nodded, as she continued "It really makes you think life is so wonderful and can be so beautiful." Then she shocked the cowboy by grabbing his hand and looking at him straight in his violet eyes. "Vaughn, I need to tell you something."

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

"Vaughn, I know when we met, you were having a rough time after the incident. You said you didn't want to mess around with love again. I know you don't mean that. I want you to let love back into your heart. The past is the past and I want us to move forward. Love doesn't have to hurt." Chelsea said genuinely.

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

"I hate to see you in pain. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Vaughn. I want to be with you." She confessed. She glanced away and then regained focus on the cowboy's stunned face. Without warning he leaned in and kissed her.

_When your lips are on my lips_

_And our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

Their lips met for only a few seconds and for those few seconds everything seemed perfect. But the seconds soon passed and the cowboy pulled away and ran off. A stunned Chelsea remained staring as he faded into the distance.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_(Let me give your heart a break)_

The next week Chelsea sat across Vaughn at the Diner. He looked up at her and she just smiled. They were momentarily frozen in time, both unsure what to say or do. Finally Chelsea broke the silence. "Good evening Vaughn. How was everything this week?"

"Everything was fine." He said. Then he mumbled "It doesn't matter anyway." Chelsea frowned at the last comment.

She stood up to leave. As she exited she turned to face him. "Vaughn, I meant everything I said last week on the beach. I don't know what you think about it but I'm not giving up on us. I know you need time to think this over, so I'll be going now." Her words echoed in the cowboy's mind.

_'Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

Chelsea silently walked back to the inn. Her thoughts wandering her mind. _Sabrina hurt him so much. He pretends it doesn't matter, but he can't hide it from me. I just want him to be happy. I want to heal his heart._

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

A few days later, Chelsea sat alone on the beach thinking about her kiss. For those few seconds Chelsea knew Vaughn loved her, but now she wasn't so sure. Suddenly an idea hit her. _It's all or nothing now_she thought.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

"Vaughn." Chelsea shouted. He stopped and turned. The brunette stopped in front of him panting. He eyed her cautiously. "I have something for you." His eyes shot open as Chelsea offered him a blue feather.


End file.
